


i didn't know i had a dream

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: :pensive:, M/M, its fluffy. sorry., yuck i hate emotions. gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: It's cold when you don't have a hoodie.
Relationships: Sergio Perez/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	i didn't know i had a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ricciardhoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricciardhoes/gifts).

> catholic enchanté guilt finally gets out of me and meg's dms and hits the streets
> 
> i hate fluff by the way. meg made me do it. she sent me that concept and then my arm was simply twisted to write this. never in my life have i felt an emotion, i literally ONLY write and consume pornography of formula one drivers this is but a BLIP in form
> 
> jokes aside, people who don't like checo are REALLY going to hate my next few fics i have lined up in my drafts. sorry, all. x
> 
> title from come into the water by mitski. so, a mild return to form there.

It’s cold when Checo wakes up, and he yanks the duvet around his body like a cocoon. The sunlight streams in behind him and he blinks his sore eyes open with all the enthusiasm of a teenager on a school day. Winter break has been looming for the past few weeks but now that it’s actually here he’s not sure what he’s going to do with himself.

His alarm beeps and he rolls over to slam the off button. Alarms on holidays should be illegal, 7:30 is way too early to wake up. He sits up and shudders in the cold air, glancing around the room for something to wear until his eyes fall on a mustard hoodie flung haphazardly over a chair. He smiles to himself as he pushes himself reluctantly out of bed and slips the hoodie on; it’s way too big, and the sleeves fall over his hands, warming his fingers so much he can’t be bothered to tug them up.

He quietly pushes open the bedroom door and is immediately hit with the sweet smell of freshly fried bacon. Dan’s already plated it up, and he’s now presiding over the toaster, leaning over the counter and fiddling with the lever as he waits for the toast to cook. He looks somewhat ethereal in the morning light, a dim glow encompassing his curls and radiating off his skin like gold.

Daniel doesn’t notice as Checo walks up behind him, only jumping a little when Checo wraps his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into his shoulder blades and humming contentedly. Daniel chuckles softly and spins around, pulling Checo into a warm hug. Checo sighs and leans into the hug, closing his eyes and squeezing Daniel tighter.

“Morning.”

Checo mumbles a reply against Dan’s chest and Dan brushes his hair out of his face, looking down with fondness lighting up his smile. It almost scares Checo, the adoration with which Daniel looks at him sometimes; the voice in the back of his mind still screams that he doesn’t deserve it, and nine times out of ten, he believes it.

Checo blushes and looks away, but Dan cups his face and draws him into a tender kiss. He can feel Daniel smiling into the kiss, his thumbs rubbing small circles on his jaw, and he relaxes. Daniel trails his hands down to Checo’s hips and spins him around, lifting him onto the countertop in one move. Checo yelps but pushes himself up, looking down at Daniel and resting his hands at the back of his neck, still covered by the comically oversized sleeves.

“Now you can look down at me for once.”

“Shut up.”

Checo leans forwards to kiss him again, Dan’s hands holding his hips as they lean further into each other. Checo frees his hands from their fabric prison and tangles one in Dan’s curls, wrapping his legs around Dan’s waist to pull him as close as he can get, savouring every second, a microcosm of his daunting love for Daniel.

Dan pulls away and Checo waits a moment before opening his eyes, drowning in the simple sensation of loving and being loved. It’s scary, it does scare him, but when he opens his eyes and Daniel is still there, as adoring as he always is, everything seems like it will be alright, at least today.

**Author's Note:**

> they fucked after that and then daniel was like OH NO MY TOAST and it was burnt to a crisp because daniel cannot cook. the end


End file.
